


Мята и песок

by Catwolf



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Desert, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Illustrations, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Прошлое имеет свойство возвращаться…
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Мята и песок

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Бета: Xenya-m
> 
> 2) Автор вдохновился отдельными моментами из мини-сериала «Узник/Заключенный» («The Prisoner») с Джимом Кэвизелом, игравшим Джона Риза.
> 
> 3) Автор коллажа-иллюстрации "Белое солнце пустыни" - Ханна Wind aka Макото Елена Азами.

Пустыня.  
Холмы рыже-золотого песка тянутся вдаль и пропадают в зыбком дрожащем мареве горячего воздуха. На линии горизонта ослепительная синь сливается с золотым песчаным морем — безжалостным, безжизненным.  
Солнце висит в небе — раскалённое добела, словно чуждая звезда над незнакомой и враждебной планетой.  
Здесь, в пустынных районах, всё чужое. Солнце, воздух, земля.  
Люди.  
Джон с трудом моргает распухшими, обожжёнными веками. В глазах острая резь — попал песок или обожгло солнцем?  
А, не всё ли равно. Вряд ли на этот раз ему удастся выжить. Да и если честно, после того, что довелось перенести, — не сильно-то хочется.  
На фоне этого безразлично, даже если у него ожог сетчатки.  
Хочется пить. Мучительно, невыносимо. Горло саднит, во рту словно вытерли наждачной бумагой.  
Но это тоже безразлично. Даже хочется поскорее забыться — всё равно, от жажды или от солнца.  
Ослепительно-белое солнце становится ещё ярче, грозится поглотить целиком…  
…подарить милосердное забвение…  
— Ну что вы, мистер Риз, — с мягким укором произносит мужской голос, вызывающий прилив ненависти — и заставляющий отступить всепоглощающее чужое солнце. — Уже готовы потерять сознание? Вы же солдат…  
Что-то касается губ. Край фляги.  
В горло льётся вода.  
Джон хочет отвернуться — понимая, что его пытаются напоить только с целью продлить мучения, — но жажда слишком сильна, и он помимо воли начинает глотать тепловатую воду.  
— Вот, так-то лучше.  
Сознание немного проясняется. Джон понимает, что стоит на коленях, руки заведены за спину и скованы наручниками за железным шестом.  
Болит всё тело. Рубашка и штаны застёгнуты небрежно, словно его одевали чужие руки.  
Железный шест посреди пустыни. Какая дурацкая нелепица.  
— Местные жители с давних пор совершали здесь казни, — словно откликаясь на его мысли, говорит всё тот же голос; Джон ещё раз моргает, и наконец ему удаётся сфокусировать взгляд на немолодом мужчине в белом костюме, выглядящем так, словно отправился на прогулку по собственному поместью где-нибудь в Англии. — Они знают в этом толк, не находите?  
Хочется послать ко всем чертям. Обматерить. Плюнуть в лицо.  
Но губы не слушаются — пересохшие, распухшие, растрескавшиеся в кровь. И слюны, несмотря на выпитую воду, слишком мало, чтобы хватило на плевок.  
Враг Джона — мужчина в белом костюме — прекрасно это понимает. Знает, что его противник абсолютно беспомощен.  
Поэтому и стоит так близко.  
Его рука поднимается, касается щеки Джона — издевательски-ласкающий жест, от которого внутренности скручивает тугим узлом. Если бы в нём было что-то, кроме нескольких глотков воды, его бы сейчас стошнило — но, кажется, в желудке нет даже желчи.  
— Надеюсь, вы не слишком оскорбитесь, мистер Риз, если я вас покину, — продолжает говорить мужчина в белом. — В моём возрасте вредно слишком долго находиться на солнце.  
Ах ты ж сука.  
— Я мог бы просто оставить вас здесь медленно умирать… Но я собираюсь дать вам выбор.  
Мужчина кивает кому-то, находящемуся вне поля зрения Джона. Подходит ещё один мужчина, значительно моложе, волоча за руку девочку лет двенадцати с полными ужаса огромными глазами.  
— Не беспокойтесь за неё, мистер Риз. Она — просто гарантия того, чтобы вы не разжали зубы раньше времени. С вас станется попытаться прихватить меня на тот свет, но вы ведь не убьёте невинного ребёнка, правда?  
Разжали зубы… что?..  
Джон понимает, о чём шла речь, только когда мужчина достаёт гранату — не сильно большую, но их четверых радиус поражения точно захватит — и подносит ему ко рту.  
— Давай. Давай, ну…  
От этих слов, произнесённых просящим шёпотом, тошнота становится ещё сильнее. Накатывают другие воспоминания — липкие, мерзкие, противные.  
— Открой рот, чёрт тебя побери. Если не хочешь, чтобы эту девчонку пристрелили у тебя на глазах и её мозги брызнули на твоё красивое лицо.  
Чужая рука скользит под полурасстёгнутую рубашку, касается груди, гладит — ещё одна глумливая ласка, ещё одна успешная попытка унизить. Чужое лицо совсем близко, и ещё ближе — граната.  
Выбора нет. Выбора не было… так?..  
Каждый может проиграть. Рано или поздно.  
Всесильных и неуязвимых нет.  
Джон подчиняется, подавляя отвращение. Граната оказывается у него во рту — и мужчина в белом выдёргивает чеку.  
— Вот так. Теперь, если вам жаль девочку, вы сожмёте зубы крепче, пока мы не уйдём. А дальше — выбор за вами.  
Они удаляются. Челюсти ноют и немеют всё больше.  
Выбор… выбор…  
Очень хочется выбрать смерть. Она ждёт его так или иначе и, судя по всему, весьма скоро — так не лучше ли побыстрее?..  
Тем более… после всего, что было…  
Но что, если его всё же успеют спасти? Да, шансы крайне ничтожны, но…  
Он ещё нужен своей стране. И кроме того — кроме того, ему чертовски хочется отомстить.  
Умереть — слишком просто.  
Слишком.  
Обжигающее солнце…  
Ноющие челюсти, готовые выпустить гранату…

Всё та же пустыня. Всё то же безжалостное солнце.  
Колёса вездехода без верха мягко шуршат по безбрежному океану песка. Неловко раскинувшись поперёк заднего сиденья, Джон смотрит из-под полуприкрытых, распухших от солнца век на сидящую за рулём женщину.  
Молодая, привлекательная, европейской внешности. Кожа тронута элегантным золотисто-бронзовым загаром — здешнему палящему солнцу женщина явно не позволяет себя сжечь.  
Как и тот, кто…  
…кто его…  
Как и мужчина в белом, оставивший его у железного шеста с гранатой во рту.  
Женщина тоже в белом — белый брючный костюм свободного покроя, белый шарф на голове, из-под которого выбиваются светлые волосы. Широкие солнцезащитные очки скрывают глаза.  
Джон отстранённо думает, что эта женщина вполне в его вкусе. Если бы он не любил Джессику, то вполне мог бы влюбиться в неё — в свою спасительницу.  
Если бы…  
…если бы не…  
Во рту появляется привкус желчи. Господи, как хочется вырвать, какого чёрта ему нечем?..  
Мысли о Джессике исчезают, тают в лучах раскалённого белого солнца. О ней не хочется думать — не сейчас.  
Не после того, что было.  
Джон снова фокусирует взгляд на женщине. От неё словно исходит прохлада — прохлада летнего дня в куда более пригодных для жизни местах, тенистого водоёма и сочной густой листвы на деревьях.  
А ещё — листочков мяты, растёртых между пальцами или брошенных в коктейль.  
Кажется, у него уже начинаются галлюцинации.  
Джон ёрзает, пробуя устроиться поудобнее, и невольно стонет сквозь зубы — коротко, приглушённо.  
Женщина оборачивается через плечо. Сдвигает очки на лоб.  
Цвет глаз у неё тоже прохладный — светло-синий, как всё тот же окружённый деревьями водоём или летнее небо в далёких отсюда краях.  
Во взгляде сквозит участие.  
— Вы в порядке? Скоро приедем.  
— В порядке, — губы слушаются с трудом, голос похож на хриплое воронье карканье.  
— Хотите ещё воды?  
Не дождавшись ответа, женщина протягивает бутылку. Джон делает несколько глотков, благодарит, плотно закручивает крышку.  
— Кто вы? — благодаря выпитой воде слова даются чуть легче. — Мой ангел-хранитель?  
Женщина мягко улыбается.  
— До ангела-хранителя я не дотягиваю. Просто мне стало вас жаль. Ну, и… враг моего врага — мой друг.  
Враг моего врага. Мужчина, засунувший ему в рот гранату.  
А эта женщина, найдя его, не побоялась её вынуть и отбросить — хоть и понимала, что Джон в любую секунду может разжать от изнеможения челюсти.  
Спросить хочется о многом — впрочем, далеко не факт, что она ответит, — но сил остаётся всё меньше, сознание ускользает, и Джон понимает, что вот-вот провалится в забытье.  
Хоть бы не привиделись кошмары.  
Ему всё ещё гадко и мерзко, и он старается не вспоминать. Потом, когда станет немного легче.  
Сейчас лучше фокусироваться на женщине. Белая одежда, бледно-золотистые прядки волос, тонкие черты лица.  
Прохлада тенистого водоёма и мятных листочков в ледяном коктейле.  
— Знаете… — он пробует улыбнуться, и потрескавшиеся губы, похоже, начинают кровоточить, — я бы выпил с вами по мятному коктейлю. Как-нибудь при следующей встрече.  
В прохладных синих глазах мелькает весёлая искорка, и на секунду Джон начинает казаться себе не таким уж гадким и измаранным пережитым в плену.  
— При следующей встрече — непременно, — говорит женщина, и он почти верит, что она и вправду его ангел-хранитель.

***

 _Раскалённое добела солнце…  
Шуршание колёс по песку…  
Светло-синие глаза, белые одежды и мятная прохлада…  
Распяливающая рот граната…  
Перенесённая в плену мерзость…  
Хочется окунуться в воду, окунуться с головой…_  
Воспоминания путаются, перемешиваются, словно разноцветные стёклышки в игрушечном калейдоскопе. Вот только, в отличие от стёклышек, далеко не все они радуют.  
Джон снова стонет. От боли?.. Или от того, что вспомнилось?..  
— Джон?..  
Мужской голос. Негромкий, слегка встревоженный.  
Песчаный водоворот… или нет — толща воды, он всё-таки нырнул, пытаясь смыть всё, что было…  
— Джон, проснись, тебе снится кошмар…  
Усилием воли Джон заставляет себя вынырнуть на поверхность — чего бы то ни было — и распахивает глаза.  
Спальня. Шторы задёрнуты, но всё равно видно, что за окном светает.  
Над ним склоняется лицо Гарольда Финча.  
Ни пустыни, ни врага в белом костюме, ни спасительницы — тоже в белом.  
Сон. Старый сон, он давно уже ему не снился.  
— Обычно я сплю гораздо более чутко, — говорит Джон, чувствуя одновременно и облегчение, и смущение.  
— В этой квартире тебе незачем быть настороже, — Гарольд, как обычно, рассудителен, и его спокойный голос окончательно прогоняет воспоминания, — а крепкий сон идёт только на пользу. Правда, было бы лучше, если бы тебе не снились кошмары.  
— Прости, что разбудил.  
— Ерунда, — Гарольд снова кладёт голову на подушку рядом с головой Джона; без очков его лицо кажется беззащитным… и вдвойне родным. — Когда позапрошлой ночью у меня на дождь разболелась нога, я тоже не дал тебе спать.  
Джон хмыкает и обнимает Гарольда одной рукой.  
— Неизбежные маленькие неудобства совместного проживания?  
Гарольд улыбается в ответ на его улыбку.  
— Главное, что мы оба готовы их терпеть.  
Джон глубоко вздыхает. Чувствует, как жёсткие волосы Гарольда покалывают висок.  
— Спасибо, что разбудил. Давний кошмар. На основе воспоминаний.  
— Да уж, воспоминания имеют свойство возвращаться, — у Гарольда тоже вырывается вздох. Секунду-другую он молчит, а затем добавляет: — Я заварю тебе зелёного чая. С мятой.  
— Я могу сам… — Джон приподнимается на локте, но Гарольд уже откидывает одеяло и спускает ноги на пол.  
— Джон, я тебе уже говорил, — Гарольд набрасывает свой халат, начинает завязывать пояс; в его голосе проскальзывает тень раздражения — признак не нынешнего, уютного и родного Гарольда, а таинственного и всесильного мистера Финча, появившегося из ниоткуда и давшего Джону новый смысл жизни. — Со мной не нужно обращаться так, будто я — беспомощный инвалид, неспособный сам сделать чай, или будто между нами по-прежнему только деловые отношения и работодатель не может опуститься до того, чтобы подать чай подчинённому.  
Джон снова улыбается.  
— Ты спокойно опускался до этого даже тогда, когда наши отношения были только деловыми.  
Гарольд оборачивается. Тени раннего утра подчёркивают черты его лица, делая их резче.  
— Потому что я с самого начала хотел с тобой не только деловых отношений, — его голос звучит мягче.  
— Я знаю, — тихо отвечает Джон. Гарольд кивает и идёт своей неровной походкой в сторону кухни.  
— Вообще-то я предпочитаю кофе, — кричит Джон ему вслед, не в силах удержаться от крохотной шпильки.  
— Вообще-то, — парирует Гарольд, — после приснившегося кошмара тебе лучше выпить что-то успокаивающее. Накачаться кофеином всегда успеешь.  
Из кухни слышен негромкий звон посуды. Спящий на своей подстилке Беар открывает глаза и с интересом приподнимает голову, но Джон говорит ему: «Спи, гулять пойдём позже», и Беар снова укладывает голову на вытянутые лапы. Хозяева ещё не встали. Или встали, но понарошку.  
Гарольд возвращается с двумя чашками. Джон берёт свою, благодарит, пьёт отдающую мятой горячую жидкость.  
Запах мяты. Снова запах мяты.  
Он по-прежнему его успокаивает. И Гарольд сделал чай с мятой, хоть и не знал… или знал?..  
— Гарольд, — говорит Джон, отставляя чашку. — Я хочу рассказать тебе про свой кошмар. Точнее… про то, что со мной однажды случилось.  
Горло сжимает спазмом. Он хочет рассказать — и не хочет.  
И — чёрт, как же трудно будет подобрать слова.  
— Точно хочешь? — Гарольд внимательно вглядывается в его лицо.  
— Хочу, — подтверждает Джон, чувствуя себя всё более уверенно. — Если… если, конечно, ты об этом не знаешь. Потому что иногда мне кажется, что ещё до нашей встречи ты знал обо мне всё.  
По губам Гарольда скользит самодовольная ухмылка. Едва заметная, но Джон уже научился её различать.  
— Не всё, — отвечает Гарольд. — Хоть и многое, ты прав. Но поверь, Джон, я не знаю, из-за чего именно тебе снятся кошмары. Если бы, конечно, ты посещал психотерапевта и рассказывал ему об этом…  
И если бы психотерапевт вёл о сеансах электронные записи. Безусловно, тогда бы Гарольд точно знал всё.  
— Ладно, — Джон берёт Гарольда за руку и слегка тянет к себе. — Иди обратно в постель. И если я начну говорить и окажется, что ты уже всё знаешь, — скажи. Чтобы я не рассказывал зря. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал… но мне будет не слишком легко об этом говорить.  
Гарольд сбрасывает халат, снова забирается под одеяло. Джон притягивает его ближе — родного, близкого, способного своим присутствием прогнать липкую мерзость воспоминаний.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я знал о тебе всё, — тихо говорит Гарольд. — Несмотря на то, что сам я никогда не был откровенен о своём прошлом?..  
Джон выдавливает кривую улыбку.  
— Должен же кто-то из нас начать.  
Следующие несколько секунд он молчит — Гарольд тоже затихает, не пытаясь его поторопить, — а затем начинает рассказывать.  
Словно окунаясь с головой в холодную воду — которая смоет жар пустыни и мерзкие воспоминания.  
Гарольд слушает, не перебивая, — выходит, этот эпизод жизни Джона действительно не был ему известен. Когда Джон добирается до самого гадкого, Гарольд накрывает прохладной ладонью его руку и переплетает пальцы, но по-прежнему молчит.  
Наконец Джон умолкает. Гарольд касается его щеки, целует в губы — ласковый, нежный, успокаивающий поцелуй.  
— Я не знал, — его голос звучит едва слышно. — Правда.  
Джон кивает. Горло снова перехватило спазмом.  
— И что потом? — спрашивает Гарольд. — Ты отомстил?  
— Можно и так сказать. Хотя не то чтобы я действовал от своего имени. Я снова выполнял приказ.  
— Как всегда, — Гарольд едва заметно улыбается — с горьковатой нежностью.  
— Да. Как всегда.  
— Я вспоминаю тот случай, когда ты был ранен, — Джон обнимает Гарольда крепче, побуждая улечься головой себе на плечо, и тот подчиняется. — Я тогда так боялся… ладно, не будем об этом. В общем, потом, пока ты был на коляске… ещё не встал на ноги… возможно, я проявил несколько навязчивую заботу, но…  
— …в какой-то момент тебе показалось, что я тебя боюсь?..  
— Да.  
— Я не боялся, — Джон вздыхает и трётся щекой о волосы Гарольда. — Ну… не всерьёз. Я тебе доверял. Но… это был второй в моей жизни случай, когда я почувствовал себя полностью во власти другого мужчины. Конечно, мне доводилось после этого бывать в плену… а порой у меня случались гомосексуальные контакты — как и гетеросексуальные, — но…  
— Я понимаю, — тихо отвечает Гарольд. — Понимаю. Прости. Как видишь, я правда знал о тебе не всё.  
— Не извиняйся. Ты действительно не знал. И объективно не делал ничего плохого. Более того — спас мне жизнь и заботился обо мне изо всех сил.  
— Я в курсе, — снова тень самодовольной улыбки. — И на самом деле… надеюсь, я не вызову никаких неприятных воспоминаний, если скажу, что мне не так уж неприятно чувствовать, что ты в моей власти.  
Джон смеётся. Целует Гарольда, и на этот раз поцелуй получается более долгим и крепким.  
— Ладно. Тогда я скажу, что ты единственный мужчина, в чьей власти я не против находиться.  
Они целуются ещё. Дыхание смешивается, пальцы Гарольда поглаживают затылок Джона.  
— От тебя тоже пахнет мятой, — говорит Джон в губы Гарольду.  
— Надо же, — откликается Гарольд. — А я-то думал, что пропах только библиотечной пылью. Но раз тебя успокаивает запах мяты, куплю ещё мятного лосьона.  
В голосе Гарольда проскальзывают шутливые нотки. Джон вспоминает: когда они только познакомились, ему казалось, что Гарольд Финч вообще не умеет шутить — и открыто улыбаться.  
Впрочем, умел ли в то время открыто улыбаться он сам?..  
— Купи, — говорит он Гарольду. — И никогда не носи белых костюмов.  
— Не собираюсь. Мне больше идёт серое и коричневое. А ты поэтому носишь только чёрные?  
Джон смеётся и понимает: он впервые способен смеяться, вспоминая ту проклятую пустыню.  
— Вообще-то мне тоже не идёт белое. Кроме рубашек.  
Гарольд снова устраивается в объятиях Джона, и тот лениво поглаживает его по бедру. Секса им этой ночью хватило, но близость всё равно приятна.  
— Будем вставать? — спрашивает Гарольд. — Пытаться заснуть уже нет смысла.  
— Ага. Чуть позже.  
— Да, — Гарольду, похоже, тоже не слишком хочется размыкать объятия.  
Проходит несколько секунд уютного молчания и расслабленной неги.  
— Джон, — нарушает тишину Гарольд.  
— Да?..  
Гарольд приподнимает голову. Заглядывает ему в лицо.  
— Если тебе снова приснится кошмар, я готов всегда быть рядом.  
— Хорошо, — так же серьёзно отвечает Джон. — Спасибо.  
Они снова целуются — пока окончательно проснувшийся Беар не запрыгивает на кровать и не пытается лизнуть обоих в лицо. Хозяева, раз вы всё равно не спите, пойдёмте наконец завтракать? И гулять?  
— Я же говорил тебе не лезть в постель! — возмущается Гарольд. Джон смеётся, Беар поспешно спрыгивает на пол и как ни в чём не бывало крутит хвостом.  
Воспоминания отступили.  
Вряд ли навсегда.  
Но хочется надеяться, что надолго.  



End file.
